The Sybian Ride: Bleach Version
by SugaMama09
Summary: Grimmjow gets his boyfriend a present.  YAOI, Oneshot.


Allo again mi amigos! =D I couldn't decide which anime I wanted to write this plot for, Bleach or Inuyasha...so I did both! [Cues fiesta music, throws confetti]

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The characters' thoughts, actions, behaviors, beliefs etc etc do not necessarily reflect my own. I do not make a profit out of this; I only recieve reviews for my work.**

**Sidenote: I write "&" instead of writing out "and" simply because it's a habit. I only point it out because I really don't feel like reading bitchy reviews about it. If you don't like it please press "Back" & keep it moving. Thank you! =]**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Make sure ya don't open your eyes"

"They're not"

"No peekin' either"

"I'm not peeking, Jow, damn!"

"No need to fuss, princess, we're almost there"

Ichigo sighed in aggravation as Grimmjow, his boyfriend of six years (& seven months), led him through his apartment. Ichigo had been here so many times, he side-stepped the chair that Grimmjow always left out at the dinner table & he was blindfolded. He could probably run through this apartment in the dark & not run into anything.

Grimmjow pressed a hand to Ichigo's chest, successfully stopping him. "Ready?"

His tone of voice indicated he was smiling mischievously. Ichigo smirked. "Yeah"

The blindfold was whipped off & the lights came on so quickly Ichigo grimaced as his eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Ta-fuckin'-da" Grimmjow said in his deep, smug voice, smirking.

"What...the hell...?"

Ichigo wasn't quite sure what he expected: certainly not a new game system or anything like that but...what on earth possessed Grimmjow to surprise him with-

"A school girl's uniform, Jow? Is this a damn joke?" the brown eyed man shouted.

The blue haired man "tch"ed, rolling his eyes. "Of course it isn't, ya moron. Thought ya might like it"

"I'm gay, not a transvestite!"

"Just put it on & stop ya bitchin'!"

"Fuck you! You put it on!"

"I'm not the bitch in the relationship!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth & cocked his fist back before Grimmjow caught it in a cupped hand. "You damn bastard!"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Cry baby"

"Prick!"

"Brat!"

"Asshole!"

The blue eyed man was about to retort but he deflated & chuckled. "You sure know how to push my buttons, don't cha?" he murmured in a low voice.

He pulled his boyfriend close & kissed his forehead.

Ichigo sucked his teeth, burying his face in his love's shirt, relishing his pure masculine scent. "I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't"

He leaned back & stood on his tip-toes to recieve his kiss, milk chocolate eyes sliding closed. They'd been this way for so long now, no one even bothered to be concerned anymore. They always fought & cursed each other out & sometimes they even got into fist fights, leaving each other with bruises but it would always wind up turning into a make out session or make up sex (which, for the longest time, Ichigo would purposefully start an argument just to have make up sex. It was _that _good).

Grimmjow leaned back & jerked his chin towards the outfit. "Ya gunna try it on?"

His boyfriend scoffed, rolling his eyes & walking out of the room. "Not even if you paid me"

.

..

...

...

Ichigo came over Grimmjow's apartment after work & set his keys on the kitchen counter. "Babe, what cha' doin'?"

Grimmjow set his bottle of apple juice down & leaned forward to get his hello kiss. "Not a thing. How was your day?"

"Not bad. Let's go out to eat, I want some pasta"

"Pasta? I'll just make some spaghetti"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "There's more to pasta than just spaghetti, Jow"

"Yer ass just wants to waste money"

"It's not wasting!"

"We got perfectly good food here at home!"

"You're a cheapskate!"

"& yer a wasteful brat!"

The orange hair man crossed his arms, huffing. "Just take me out to eat, Jow, damn! Why you gatta make everything so complicated?"

Grimmjow narrowed his icy blue eyes & clenched his jaw. "_I'm _bein' complicated? It's called bein' rational ya dork!"

Ichigo's brown eyes were lit with an irritated fire but a smirk took over his features & after a long silence he chuckled. "I can't be mad at you when you look so damn sexy..."

That cocky grin that he loved so much took over the blue eyed man's face. "Yeah?"

The human wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing him deeply. "Mmm..."

Grimmjow reached down & grabbed the man's ass, a deep growl emitting from his chest.

"You're such a pervert..."

"That's why ya fell in love with me"

"Mmm, true..."

They shared another heated kiss before Grimmjow leaned back. "Now will ya put on the skirt?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No, Jow!"

"But I gatta surprise for ya, baby, if ya'd just put it on"

"Another surprise? Ugh, no thanks, I'll pass"

"Oh c'mon, you'll love it"

"Oh really?"

Grimmjow gave him The Look. The Look consisted of his slanted blue eyes losing the electric fire it held & taking on a sadness that rivaled that of an abused pet on those commercials he hated so much & his full lips tilted down in a slight frown. "Just try it on...pleeeease, Ichi..."

Ichigo sighed. He couldn't ever resist The Look. "Fine, Jow. I'll put the stupid thing on. But just this once!"

If the blue haired man did not have so much pride he probably would've started clapping in glee but he settled for a smirk & grabbed his man's hand before leading him down the hallway to the guest bedroom (which was really Ichigo's room, when he didn't feel like going to his own place. He had a dresser full of his undergarmets & socks & the closet was full of his dayclothes).

Ichigo sighed as he eyed the green skirt & white uniform top. "You better be glad I love you..."

He gave Grimmjow a glare until the man rolled his eyes & turned around. "Not like I ain't ever seen ya naked"

"Yeah, yeah..."

After a few minutes Ichigo deemed himself presentable & Grimmjow had to swallow to prevent himself from drooling when he turned around. His man looked _good! _The uniform top was too short but it exposed his lean washboard abs & adorable outtie bellybutton. His shapely legs (probably one of the top three favorites limbs that Grimmjow loved) looked even longer extending out of the green skirt.

"Ooh, I shoula' got cha some heels..." Grimmjow purred, looking the fidgeting man up & down slowly.

"Shut up! I wouldn't have put them on!" Ichigo said, a furious blush spreading over his cheeks.

Grimmjow smirked. "Ready to see ya other surprise?"

Ichigo nodded & followed his blue haired love to the master bedroom. When the door was open & the light cut on he just stared at the object questioningly before looking at his boyfriend. Then back again.

"Umm...what the hell is this?" he asked, walking over to it.

There was a black object on the floor that kind of looked like a mechanical bull, minus the head & tail & there was a long, wide beige dildo sitting on top of it. Whatever it was, Ichigo was eager to play with it.

"It's a sybian. Ya ride it like ya ride my dick" Grimmjow said, smirking then he bent over to pick up a remote attached to this so called sybian, "This thing vibrates from a low setting to a really high one"

When Ichigo looked at it more closely he saw the remote had numbers one to fifteen on it, a dial in the middle which was pointing to 'off' at the moment.

"Try it out"

The orange haired man looked skeptical but after he was handed a bottle of lube he smiled. Grimmjow sat himself on his king sized bed, the remote to the sybian in his hand while he watched Ichigo rub the lube on his entrance & the dildo.

"I got that molded" Grimmjow murmured, jerking his chin at the dildo.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Molded?"

"Yeah. It's a mold of my dick"

For some reason that made Ichigo laugh; he shook his head as a way of dismissing the look of confusion on his boyfriend's face.

Ichigo eased himself onto the dildo, his mouth falling open & a soft gasp slipping past his lips as he did so. No matter how many times Grimmjow (or the mold of his dick, in this case) penetrated him it alwasy felt like the first time: slightly painful but much more pleasureful. When he had finally eased all of it past his tight ring of muscle he adjusted to the size then sent a nod to Grimmjow who turned the dial.

The vibration was faint but it still made Ichigo gasp & he began to rock very slightly, his hands gripping his thighs. "Mmmmm...damn..."

"How's it feel?"

"It's not as good as you...not yet"

Grimmjow chuckled & turned the vibration up higher, actually smiling when Ichigo let out a louder moan.

"Oh, damn!"

The orange haired man found himself running a hand through his hair then trailing his fingers over his lips, down his chest & stomach before touching himself briefly.

"Move yer skirt" Grimmjow commanded.

Ichigo hiked the skirt up around his slim hips & began rocking back with a little more force, his breathing getting heavier. If it felt this good now he didn't know what he'd do by the time he got to the notch fifteen!

The vibration grew stronger & the dildo began moving up & down. Ichigo threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut. "Oh...fuck, that's nice!"

Grimmjow was thoroughly enjoying himself. It rubbed him the wrong way a bit that something else other than him was bringing his man so much pleasure but when he remembered that the dildo was molded after his own cock it made him feel a little better. Once he got over that he was able to enjoy Ichigo's moaning, rocking & swearing, not to mention he looked really good in that outfit.

"Damn...Ohhhh God, Jow, turn it up, turn it up" the orange haired man murmured, raking his hair out of his eyes.

The blue haired man complied, flicking the notch to four & grinned as Ichigo's moaning got louder & longer.

"Oh God...ohhh God...fuck...Jow, it's s-so good...fuck! Oh shit, baby..."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed even further as a hot wave of pleasure flowed over his lower abdomen. He should of gotten this thing for Ichigo sooner! Who would have thought this could be such a turn on for the person observing? He'd seen a few videos of people riding a sybian but of course it's not like you can see what the camera person is doing (most of the time anyway. The one time he could see what they were doing he'd glimpsed a fat hairy guy in the mirror, pinching his nipples as he watched a woman riding the sybian like a bucking bronco. Grimmjow had clicked out of that video _real _quick).

Ichigo leaned forward until his elbows were flat on the floor, panting. "Oh shit...this shit feels s-s-so g-good, oh my God!"

The vibration went up another notch & he sat upright, stroking himself, his moaning becoming more sounds than words.

Grimmjow wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to sit there, ignoring his straining cock before he would either jack himself off or fuck Ichigo. Decisions, decisions. He lightly ran his fingers up & down his shaft through his jeans, teasing himself as he watched his boyfriend buck on the sybian, restless hands reaching up to grab his hair before running over his nipples then stroking his hard cock.

"Shit...Jow...Jow, please...oh, God...Jow, why are y-you just sitting-oh, fuck, mmm...-why are you just sitting there? Come fuck me, baby, please!"

Oh how he wanted to. He wanted to fuck the beautiful man until he collasped from exhaustion. But this was just too good; he wanted to enjoy this teasing a bit more. "I will, baby. Be patient"

When Ichigo was getting ready to say something else Grimmjow flicked the notch a little too hard & sent it up from five notches to eight. The brown eyed man cried out, his back arched & Grimmjow felt like he was absolutely melting. He stroked himself a little faster, wanting to hold off a while but with the way Ichigo was screaming & writhing in agonzing passion, he was going to cum pretty damn soon.

"Unnnnngh! J-J-Jow! B-Baby, please! Oh shit...ohhh shit! Uhhhh fuck, Jow, please! Fuck me! Nnnnngh, God, I want it so bad!"

The blue eyed Espada felt his limbs trembling from the force & concentration it took to keep himself planted while holding off his climax. He couldn't get over just how sexy Ichigo looked with his eyes barely open, plump bottom lip tucked under his top row of teeth, hands running over his sweating body as he rocked back hard on the sybian. He ripped the shirt & skirt off of his body, briefly pinching his nipples before stroking himself hard & fast. Grimmjow frowned & slapped the stroking hand.

"I'm enjoyin' this. Don't cum yet"

Ichigo practically whined, his brown eyes begging. "Nngh, Jow, I can't t-t-take it anymore...fuck...ohhh fuckfuckfuck, it feels so gooood..."

Grimmjow had to bite his finger to force his hand to stop stroking his rock hard cock.

"Jow...nngh, Jow, please, baby...mmm, fuck, I want it, oh baby, I want your dick so bad..."

The Espada lowered himself slowly to the floor, coming to kneel in front of his boyfriend who was grabbing at his pants & trying to lean forward for a kiss. Grimmjow held his hands at bay & leaned just out of reach from the kiss (even though he wanted to kiss the beautiful man...so, so much). "What was that?"

Ichigo could only pant & moan before he answered. "I w-want your dick. Oh fuck I want it. Give it to me, baby. Please, Jow, I need it"

"What do ya want to do with it?" the blue haired man purred.

"Fuck...nnnngh, I want to suck on it, ohhh baby, I want you to fuck me with it...ah, ah, yes! I want-nnnnngh! I want you to fuck me, Jow, please stop torturing me, baby!"

"Keep beggin' & I just might" Grimmjow said in a low rumbling voice, his eyes half lidded with lust.

He knocked the notch up to ten & tears of pleasure came to Ichigo's eyes as they rolled & his moaning got even louder. "Fuuuuuuuck! G-G-Grimmj-j-jow! Uhhhh, fuck me baby!"

"That's it...that's what I wanna hear..."

"Nnnnngh, Jow-oooooooooowwwww!"

"C'mon, baby. Beg for it"

The tears streamed down Ichigo's face as he raised his face to the cieling & cried out, running his finger over his bottom lip. "Jow! Ahhhh, Jow, I want to do so many nasty things to you! Oh fuck!"

Grimmjow smirked, running the back of his hand teasingly over Ichigo's angry throbbing cock. "Like...?"

He turn the notch up to twelve & Ichigo could only roll his eyes in the back of his head, mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

"Tell me what you wanna do to me, Ichigo" Grimmjow whispered in the man's ear before running his lengthy tongue over the tantalizing skin of his neck.

Ichigo grabbed his shirt & turned his head slightly to press a heated kiss to the Espada's temple. "I wanna ride you raw, ride you 'til the headboard breaks through the wall-oh fuck! & then I want you to fuck my brains out-oh God, that feels so damn good! & I want you to pull my fucking hair & call me your bitch-"

Grimmjow reached over & turned the dial up to fourteen, his eyes fluttering closed in ecstacy when Ichigo screamed his name. God he loved to hear his name being shouted, especially when it was being shouted in pleasure. Call it conciet but he honestly couldn't care less.

He couldn't understand whatever else Ichigo was spluttering; it all sounded like animalistic growls & purring with an occassional, "GRIMMJOW!" thrown in there. He grinned. He really should have gotten this sybian for Ichigo a long time ago.

"J-Jow, I'm gunna-oh shitshitshitshitshit! I'm gunna cum, baby!"

"Who ya gunna cum for?"

"You-ooooooh, baby, oh shit!"

"Why are ya cummin' for me?"

"Cause I...I...ohhhh, baby, cause I love you! Nnnnngh, baby, I love you so much"

Not exactly what Grimmjow had been aiming for but hey, he liked that answer too. He reached down & jacked Ichigo off with lightening fast speed, a devilish grin dominating his features when Ichigo rolled his hips & pulled his own hair in burning pleasure.

"_Grimmjow! _Oh, my God, Grimmjow, baby, yes! YES!"

"How bad do ya want it?"

"Fuck, I want it so b-bad! I want it so bad, Daddy, please! Fuck me, Jow!"

The blue haired man chuckled. "It's gunna be a pleasure to bend ya over"

A smile tugged at Ichigo lips as he looked at his boyfriend in the eye. "It's going to be a pleasure bending over for you"

Grimmjow turned the dial up to fifteen & Ichigo absolutely screamed, his brown eyes squeezed shut & fingers twisted all in blue hair. A few seconds later he came violently, his seed spurting all on the front of Grimmjow's shirt, on his own chest & even got on the underside of their chins & their hair. Ichigo's hips bucked involuntarily as he clung to his man tightly around his neck, face buried as he moaned & muttered Grimmjow's name.

Once he calmed down some, still inhaling sharply or moaning softly since the sybian was still humming away happily, Ichigo leaned back to stare into lustful electric blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to turn it off?"

A slow, diabolical smile slid onto Grimmjow's face & the Espada slipped out of his shirt. "Nope. I think I kinda like this thing. I'll watch ya ride it a few more times before I fuck ya. Oh & the next time you cum, don't break eye contact with me. If you do I'm gunna turn this shit off"

Ichigo gulped. This was going to be a long, long...pleasureable but _very long night._


End file.
